How to annoy Warriors!
by Rainleaf and the pencil
Summary: Do you want to annoy the Warriors? Warning:I do not suggest, you try the following.
1. Sorreltail

Tell Her That Cinderpelt, blames her for her death.

* * *

It was a perfectly normal, day in ThunderClan. The clan was enjoying the peace, since Berrynose was being annoyed In ShadowClan. Much had changed, one thing is that ShadowClan, had been extremely cheerful, at the last gathering, and overjoyed, when Firestar let them keep , now I was bored. _"I know! Annoy Sorreltail!"_ "Hey, Sorreltail." I called.

"Yea." Sorreltail responded.

"You have a minute?" I asked, again."

FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE! TOADSTEP I HAVE KITS! I DON'T HAVE A MINUTE! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A SECOND YOU ,MOUSEBRAIN! Lilykit Stop, that! Sorreltail hissed.

"Well, anyways, Cinderpelt blames you, for her death." I meowed ignoring Sorreltail.

_Bad Idea._ Cinderpelt appeared. _StarClan Help Me! _

"Toadstep, Honestly, do you and Berrynose, have to cause trouble?" Cinderpelt hissed.

"Why are you here?" I asked Suspiciously.

"To deliver a Prophecy."  
"What Prophecy?" I asked.

"Oh, right._ A toad and a berry with a nose will unite to destroy the clans._ I forgot the rest." Cinderpelt began ominously.

"This doesn't even make sense!" I insisted.

"Yes, it does it means that: You and Berrynose, will unite to destroy the clans." Cinderpelt snapped.

"How In StarClan will two warriors-"

"Who are mousebrained, idiotic toms!" Cinderpelt interrupted.

"Fine, How in StarClan will two mousebrained warriors, destroy the clan?" I snapped.

"I think it means annoy, not destroy!" Cinderpelt interrupted.

"WHY ARE YOU ANNOYING ME!"

"Oh, this is payback, for annoying Sorreltail."

"WHAT!?"  
"Yes."  
"So, there's no prophecy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cinderpelt responded, disappearing.

"Thank StarClan.I muttered.

"Toadstep, what were you saying?" Sorreltail, called, running out of the norsey.

"Nothing." I muttered.

* * *

**I got some extra time today, and updated. if you didn't notice, this is from Toadstep's Point Of view. Please R&R. Oh! And check out my new fic" Flaming Leaves".**


	2. Berrynose

Summary: Do you want to kick Berrynose out of ThunderClan? WARNING: I do not suggest doing the following. We have experts.

* * *

1. Berrynose talking to Cinderheart, If Lionblaze hears about this he will become very angry and chases Berrynose to Shadowclan.

* * *

"Hey Cinderheart, Can I talk to you?" Berrynose asked, padding up to the gray she-cat.

"Su-"

"BERRYNOSE!YOU MATE STEALER! LEAVE CINDERHEART ALONE!" A golden tom yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Berrynose yelled, before running away.

"What did that mousebrain do this time?" Poppyfrost, asked with a sigh.

"He, was talking to me." Cinderheart, responded.

"Stupid Tom..." Sorreltail and Daisy, commented walking up.

"I know right." Poppyfrost responded, as Lionblaze walks in, and goes to climbs up Highledge.

"Let all cats, old enough to catch their own, prey, line up beneath Highledge!" The cat's assemble. " ThunderClan, I have good v news. Berrynose is gone! Lionblaze, chased him into ShadowClan's territory."

The Cats, yowl enthusiastically.

* * *

I need at,least 10 reviews, to update.

-Swiftstorm


	3. Lionblaze

1. Berrynose asking Cinderheart to be his mate

* * *

Twas a normal day at ThunderClan, well as normal as it can be with Berrynose Around. Firestar, on the other side, was angry and grumpy. Extremely grumpy. He'd been that way ever since Berrynose had returned. Know that Dovewing noticed, everyone seemed to be angry, and irritable lately. Suddenly she heard a voice, " Cinderheart would you be my mate?" _What in StarClan's Name is Berrynose saying? If Lionblaze heres this, he'll do something. something Berrynose will regret. _

"For StarClan's sake, Berrynose! I'm expecting Lionblaze's kits! I can't be your mate, besides I hate you!" Cinderheart growled.

"I'm better than Lionblaze." Berrynose insisted.

"Well, No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Did not!"

"LIONBLAZE!" Cinderheart screeched.

Lionblaze came running within a few heartbeats.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Berrynose, he won't stop pestering me!"

"Oh, Berrynose, you're going to get!" Lionblaze growled, before running after Berrynose.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I'm giving up on this. There's too much stuff going on, and I'm in the middle of a war. And School! There's going to be one more chapter after this one; Squirrelflight or Jayfeather. I don't know yet. Which one should I do?**


End file.
